


堆填区

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: 帮@不喜晴 把她在LOFTER上放过的一些短篇做了个汇总。这个合集里主要放一些比较短的，还有没头没尾的片段。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 4





	1. 第八楼的邻居

**Author's Note:**

> 腐向。现代au。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 见仁见智ooc。

贝克曼前脚刚踏上台阶，铺天盖地的暴雨后脚就泼了下来。

确认了怀中被衣服覆盖住的电脑完全没有被雨水沾到后，贝克曼松了一口气。

在咖啡店泡了大半天才终于搞定了一半的稿子绝对经不起任何丢失的风险。

他晃了晃身体将依附在皮衣上的水珠甩落下去一大半，左手抱着怕被淋湿的电脑，拿着从屁股口袋里掏出来的门卡，右手在感应器前晃了一下。

拉开自动弹开一丝缝隙的玻璃大门，贝克曼闪身钻了进去，快步走向电梯。外面天色已经灰暗起来，看着左手腕上手表的指针才指到三，琢磨着用冰箱所剩不多的食材能做个什么晚餐的贝克曼愣了一下。

望着楼层显示屏的数字不断变小，男人劫后余生的叹了口气，感谢咖啡店的店员提醒他暴雨即将来临。

如果被暴雨困在咖啡厅几个小时，就真的没辙了。家里玄关处已经放了十几把从便利店买的雨伞，几乎每一把都可以诠释这个贝克曼身为一个单身独居男人的尴尬。一旦遇到忽如其来的降雨，不会有任何人从家里走出来接他。

他跨进电梯的时候明显听到了有谁在喊的声音。声音是从背后传来的。贝克曼回头瞥了一眼，一个男人在玻璃门对面拍着门。

被雨浇湿的玻璃布满了水痕，看不清楚是谁，不过肯定不是自己的熟人。因为除了公寓的管理人，贝克曼不认识任何一个邻居。

尽管呼喊声被雨水和距离隔绝在门的另一边，但迅速意识到男人应该是忘记带门卡了的贝克曼还是退出电梯倒回来，按下开门键。

“谢谢你，我忘记带门卡了。”男人迅速的钻了进来，说完话吐了吐舌头。

“不客气。”贝克曼抿着嘴摇了摇头，他的眼神落到和自己一起走向电梯的男人头上，一头鲜艳的红发被雨浸湿以后软趴趴的附在脑袋上。天生的吗，还是染的呢？贝克曼忍住想要询问的好奇心。

“我刚搬过来，还不太熟悉这种公寓，总是忘记带门卡。”红头发的男人轻快的按下按键。被示意让自己先进入的贝克曼伸出按下“7”的数字键，一只手伸过来在他旁边按下了“8”。

缩回手的时候，有一瞬间男人的手指从贝克曼的裸露的胳膊上擦过去，也许是刚从大雨下跑回来，冰凉的指尖让贝克曼下意识打了个颤。

“幸好碰到你了，不然我又要被关在外面了，”红头发的男人靠在墙上抱着胳膊，笑眯眯的挠了挠头看着贝克曼说，“你七楼啊，我住你楼上耶。”

为什么会注意到自己住七楼？如果没记错的话，这栋住满人的公寓为什么会有新的人搬了进来，什么时候搬进来的？为什么自己不知道？

贝克曼盯着亮着光的“7”，开始默默猜测那些夜晚和陌生男人同坐一部电梯的女孩子们的心情。

身身为一个编剧这简直是下意识的行为。

红发男人似乎完全没感受到自己被人当成了怪观察对象。

"你靴子不错耶？挺好看的。"

“.......谢谢。”贝克曼耸了耸肩。

脚上的黑色马丁靴是三年前定做的，尽管算是爱用品，但是偶尔不小心留在表面的划痕也还是很显眼，何况鞋面上还被溅满了刚才为了快点赶回家不小心踩到的水潭的小泥点。

奇怪的夸赞。

贝克曼看着已经到达了五楼的显示屏叹了口气。如果到了七楼这个男人和自己一起下了电梯怎么办？

既希望电梯快一点又希望它慢一点的贝克曼冲着镜面墙的自己微微摇了摇头，将自己做编剧会有的下意识脑补丢出脑外，眼神悄悄落到了镜子里红发男人的影子上。

男人湿透了的白衬衫贴着身体展现出纤细的身体，圆眼睛和线条分明的侧脸看起来也很年轻，好像才二十出头。

比什么都更令人印象深刻的是那一头头发……啊细细的眉毛仔细看原来也是红色的，看来应该那头火红的头毛应该是天生的了，很少见。

“对了！我钥匙呢？”红发男人忽然摸起来口袋打断了贝克曼的观察，慌里慌张的样子简直像个刚毕业的大学生。

就在同时电梯到达了七楼，贝克曼踏出自动打开的门，不知道为什么莫名的在电梯关门的那一瞬间他回头选择和男人道别。

“很高兴认识你，再见。”

“钥匙…找到了……啊！”红发男人抬起头，似乎没想到贝克曼会和自己主动说话一样，一瞬间惊讶从他眼神里掠过，忙跟着举起手来。

“拜拜。”

电梯门将拿着钥匙笑着挥手的红发男人关在另一边。

"是错觉吗，总觉得刚刚电梯里在镜子里看他的时候......"贝克曼一边开门一边喃喃道，“有那么一瞬间总觉得眼神对上了似的。”

头疼。脑袋好重，眼皮也好重。好困，好想睡觉。

充斥着各种想法的贝克曼呻吟着从沙发爬了起来，昏暗的光线里能看到茶几上散乱着还有剩菜的碗筷。

“这什么？”愣了好一会儿贝克曼的脑袋才开始运转起来。

遇见了一个有着一头扎眼的红头发的男人。那之后回到家里，泡了澡，用冰箱剩的包菜和火腿肠鸡蛋做了炒面，吃了一半以后又忍不住打开了半罐啤酒，想起来完成了一般的剧本，端着碗把电脑也拿到沙发上，一边吃一边喝着啤酒，然后对着自己的剧本挑三拣四。

……什么时候睡过去的也不知道。

窗外已经没有雨声了，看样子雨已经停了。房间里一片昏暗，从厨房到浴室都很静谧，客厅里贝克曼靠着沙发背能听到自己的呼吸声。

在茶几上摸到手机，光照让贝克曼微微眯着眼睛，打开看了看，右上角的数字显示时间已经是晚上十一点半，看来睡了五六个小时。他点开邮箱里把新收到的几封垃圾邮件扔到回收站，就算处理完了所有和外界的联系。

“如果……死在这里的话，要几天才能被人发现呢？”

贝克曼默默的想，有时候猛然从黑暗中醒过来的时候就会开始琢磨这个问题。

“嗤——”

打火机的火照亮了一部分黑暗。

燃烧着的烟头的火星在屋子里闪烁着，贝克曼含着烟站起来，地毯毛茸茸的材质温柔的包裹着脚心。适应了房间光线的眼睛能大概看出来屋子里摆放着的物体的影子，他走到窗户边打开窗户，下过雨以后清爽的风吹过来，顺着烟雾向上飘散到的尽头再往上看，是排列着满天繁星的夜空。

租金算比较便宜的这栋公寓对面是大片大片的山丘，只能看到一片片的黑影子叠在一起。

快到七夕节了，到时候那片黑暗的山丘就会成为漂亮烟火的背景。

贝克曼深深吸了一口烟，这里的窗口是绝佳的观赏这个城镇烟火的位置，但是没有人和自己一起看，真浪费啊，不过对于那些有人一起看烟花的人来说，更重要的不是烟花而是有谁在身边吧。

盯着烟头的火星子离含着的嘴唇越来越近，那点红色忽然让贝克曼想起来下午那头鲜艳的红发。

那个新搬来的红头发的男人，很年轻的样子，喋喋不休的嘴巴估计性格也很开朗吧，七夕这种日子应该不会寂寞吧？

“叮——”

贝克曼回头看着沙发上发出一点光亮的手机，收到了一封新邮件。把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，拿起手机准备查看的一瞬间，有一个黑色的影子从贝克曼的眼睛上划过。

有什么东西在窗外晃动。

愣神只有一瞬间，贝克曼迅速滑开手机点开了录像。

进入夜晚拍摄的手机屏幕清晰的显示了画面，昏暗的夜色中一个长杆在阳台上晃来晃去，看样子是从楼上的阳台上垂下来的，一个黑色的东西反射了一下亮光。

贝克曼伸出两根食指放大屏幕看。

“这什么……一个铁钩子？”

男人皱起了眉头，长杆的一头上是一个像鹰的爪子一般的钩子，用铁丝弯弯曲曲扭到一起做成的钩子，应该是人为将它绑到了杆子的一端。

晃来晃去的长杆并不是因为被风吹的摇摆，而是因为有人在楼上操纵着这个道具。

“偷东西吗？”贝克曼对于这种原始的偷盗有点震惊，在确认窗台上除了晾晒了几件衣服以外并没有什么之前的东西以后放心下来。

杆子摇来摇去然后终于戳到了贝克曼的窗台外的小栅栏。一块黑色的看起来像是T恤或者布料的东西被抓住，贝克曼觉得如果自己没听错的话，似乎从不远处隐隐约约有了一声小小的欢呼。

“这个声音……有点熟悉……”

贝克曼大步快走到窗边，扔在沙发上的手机发出咚的一声，他伸手抓住杆子，听到那一头——也就是位于他楼上的那里传出来一声疑惑的声音。

“嗯！？为什么拉不动了？”

贝克曼右手拉着杆子的低端轻轻扯了几下，挑起一边嘴角看着左手取下来的衣物，果然和他猜想的一样。剩下的就是……

在贝克曼有规律的晃动长杆下楼上的人似乎意识到了什么，使劲想拽回去的手劲变的弱了起来。

那人微微探出头往下看，正好和抬头往上看的贝克曼撞上了视线。尽管黑夜中看不清楚对方的神色，但是那一头鲜艳的红发在月色和星光下也依然耀眼。

贝克曼有些无奈的抬头望着对方，晃了晃左手的东西，“红头发的，你为什么半夜……想偷我内……？”他声音不大，但是确保对方能听见，最后那个字被贝克曼被咽了下去。

“……哈！？”

楼上的红发男人从喉咙里挤出一声，贝克曼不知道他是因为被抓住了害怕还是因为羞耻，右手握着的杆子另一端失去了握力，贝克曼赶紧加大力气才保持了平衡。

贝克曼有些好笑，正准备说话却被几声女人的尖叫和打碎东西的声音打断。贝克曼皱眉看着红发男人，是从这个人家里发出的声音。

“……我明天下去找你，你听我解释！”红发男人回头看了一眼，在缩回头飞快的关上窗户前扔下了一句。

被犯罪未遂的偷窃犯留下的苦主贝克曼叹口气，看了一眼自己手里的“罪证”。

把东西放到客厅角落里，贝克曼拿起手机正打算把刚才拍下的视频保存好，刚收到的邮件又自动弹了出来。

贝克曼无奈的看着，又是一封垃圾邮件。这种新型垃圾邮件，只要当时不处理阅读掉删除，它就会时不时的自动跳出来。

满天的金色小星星炸开来铺满手机屏幕，粉色的“七夕烟火大会申请函”卡通字依次跳了出来。

啊原来是市政府发的群邮件，每年快到七夕的时候政府就会发出这种申请函。只要点进去填写好信息提交以后，就有机会获得免费游览城镇七夕烟火大会的幸运券，可以享受一整套情侣服务。

下意识打算删除的手不知道为什么又停了下来。关掉邮箱界面看着保存好的视频，贝克曼自己也无法欺骗自己的内心。

他第一次……对七夕会真的有了兴趣。

……如果有人可以一起，就好了。

贝克曼苦笑着嘲笑自己，不知道深夜偷别人内衣的男人更奇怪，还是因为这件奇怪的事情而觉得很有趣的自己更奇怪。

想到刚刚的女人尖叫，或者现在楼上正在发生什么？命案吗？编剧的习惯性思维再次把贝克曼的大脑带向别处。

“总之……明天再决定要不要再把这个怪人送进警察局吧。”贝克曼缩回到沙发上，打开电脑开始写他那只写了一半的剧本，将一点点期待悄悄埋在心底。

这无聊又日常的夜晚还是第一次被人打破了。

———————TBC————————


	2. 输赢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：脑补了蛮多的他俩初遇的版本的，先搞其中一个出来吧。
> 
> 见仁见智ooc。

近日来大雨常驻，酒吧的繁荣却只比往日只增不减。

酒保在吧台不停地动作，身材姣好的女招待像只花蝴蝶穿梭在桌椅之间不停地将酒水运送到各个座位上。

坐在角落里的老人绑着黑色的头巾，虽然身体很健朗，但是也有七八十岁的模样了，老人正是这家小酒馆的老板。

屋子里简直热闹到不行，然而看到如此好生意的老人不仅没有变得开心，反而越发深深皱起了眉头。

杯光筹影间，酒客们拍着酒桌要着更多的酒。

老爷子低头端起手中的伏加特灌了一口，火辣的味道让他眯起了双眼。

“不管任何时代，黑暗力量都不可能被完全消灭啊。”

“老板这话说的真不错。”

低沉的带着笑意的声音传来。没想到如此嘈杂的环境中自己的一句低叹居然也会被人听见，老人惊讶地抬起头。

一个黑发的青年站在他面前，瘦瘦高高的身体刚好挡住了从背后传来的光，尽管一半侧脸都藏在阴影里，但青年有着一双令人难忘的深绿色眼眸。

水珠从他身上不断滴落到地板上，这个人身上带着强烈的冷意，原因似乎并不只是因为他刚从大雨中奔跑而来。

“老爷子不要紧张嘛。”

男人的左肩上挂着一只小背包，他将右手拿着的酒瓶放到老人身旁的小桌上，身上的肃杀感随着他笑起来的样子消失地一干二净。

“我来借个地方坐坐。”

他一边说，一边在老板疑惑的眼神里走到了桌子另一侧，话说完的时候他已稳稳坐在那张椅子上了。

这里是这间拥挤的酒吧里唯一一个还空着的地方，是黑暗角落里属于老爷子的秘密宝座。

青年悠悠闲闲地点上了一只烟，还没放到嘴里，仿佛又想了什么，他在腰间摸索了一下往桌上放了一个东西。

老人低着头瞪着眼，一只甚至长到连小圆桌都放不下的步枪就那么大摇大摆躺在桌面上，枪柄甚至还碰到了他装着伏加特的啤酒杯。

“啊？这个？”青年绿色的眼眸隐藏在吐出的烟雾后面。

他似乎有意安抚老人的紧张，侧身将挂在左肩的小背包展示出来，那是一直普通的绿色小帆布包，上面绣着一个名字——BEN。

“我叫本贝克曼，我只是个旅行家，真真正正的旅行家。和那种所谓的冒险家一点都不同，我最向往的就是安安全全环游这个世界。”

“不过这个世道，老人家你懂的吧，总是要有点防身之术。”

老人不信任地看了他一眼，青年却丝毫不在意自己的说辞是否可以使人信服。完成解释的步骤后贝克曼似乎更加轻松了，将身子往后一靠，他懒懒散散地倚着椅背自顾自的吸着烟。

“你为什么来这里？”老人喝了一口伏特加，似乎已经接受了突然冒出来的青年莫名地坐了自己的位置。

“为什么？我刚好走到这里来了而已。不过这种岛上应该是有什么庆典吧？”

贝克曼一头漆黑的长发都被绑在一起束在身后，只有左额前有一缕长到锁骨处的黑发随意地垂着。

他说话的声音好像总是淡淡的笑意，令人不自觉的放松。

老人古怪地笑了，“如果处死世界上最恶的罪犯也算是庆典的话，这里确实马上就有一场也许将要震撼世界的大庆典。”

“啊……”贝克曼点了点头，“是说海贼王哥尔德罗杰被处死的事情吗？”

“怎么？你不是也和这些家伙们一起来凑热闹的吗？”老板手里的酒瓶口对着光明处的酒客们晃了晃。

“剑客、盗贼、赏金猎人还有尤其是最多最多的该死的海盗们，都一窝蜂地拥到了这座镇子上。”

老板愤怒地拍了一下桌子，贝克曼用两根手指夹着烟的手轻轻按住了被震得跳起来的步枪。

“海军们就算在海上设置那么多的防线，也防不住这些家伙们还是要往这里钻！”

“真是可恶之极啊，连死都不让人安宁，还要搞得这镇子乱糟糟的。”

老人忽然又笑了起来，一口气将瓶子里的酒都灌了下去。他把酒瓶砸到桌子上看着对面的青年。

“你呢？年轻人？天下有野心的年轻人怕是这会儿都在这镇子上了，就为了观看明日的处刑。”

“时代要开始疯狂地转动了，没有人可以阻拦，我有这样的预感！可惜我老了，来不及了，年轻人，你呢！你来这里做什么？”

烈酒将老人的脸变得通红，贝克曼仍然在他对面的椅子上静静地坐着。贝克曼的一只烟已经快吸完了。

“我只是来旅游的。”

老人觉得自己喝多了，忽然有些晕。

青年平静地将烟灰抖落到烟灰缸里，绿色的眼睛在黑夜里显得越发地沉静，老板的热血似乎丝毫和他没有任何关系。

哪怕这个酒馆吵闹成这样，他也依然只顾一步一步做自己的事情，就像山崩地裂也绝不能动摇他一分。

“我对时代没有感觉，对处刑也没有兴趣。”

青年笼罩在简单的黑色T恤下的肉体肌肉十分紧实，他把一只腿盘起搭在另一只大腿上接着说：“我是个旅行家，我只要可以走遍全世界就好了。”

贝克曼的回答就和他的穿着一样，除了脚上一双靴子勉强称得上用心以外，一切实在平凡到令人觉得无聊。

然而他身上却传递出一种令人不可轻视的氛围，那并非外放刺人的凌厉感，而向内收拢的力量感令人无法揣摩出这个男人的真正实力。饶是年轻的时候曾见过不少世面的老爷子也一时也陷入了疑惑。

“旅行家……？”

这确实和最喜欢热热闹闹跟着他人一块起哄的海盗们完全不同。眼前这个青年绝不可能是海盗，他很安静，最主要的是在他身上嗅不出一丝野心。

“……真的旅行家？”

“嗯，旅行家。”青年微笑着点点头。

老人对上贝克曼的眼神，那双眼睛似乎已经看透了自己的肯定，所有的一切都不可能在这个人面前藏匿起来。

“哼！”老人忽然暴躁敲了敲桌子大声说道：“谁管你是什么人？反正我这里什么人都有，也不差你一个了！我看迟早要完事，还旅行家，你还没走两步就被海盗给毙了，臭小子！”

“你看看这些乱七八糟的人，你也好，我也好，还有我这酒馆怕是这两天就要玩完咯！”

似乎为了响应老人的话一样，他话还没说完，从酒馆另一头就传来了桌椅被掀翻的声音，随后而来的是碟盘打碎的声音，还有一群围观的人们的起哄声。

酒馆不大，发生争吵的源头就在十张桌子的距离外，只不过被几圈人包围在外面并不能看见里面的景象。

老人气的“噌”一下站起来，嘴里还念叨着：“我就知道我就知道！我爷爷传下来的店就要毁在我手里了，都怪该死的......”

他喘着气刚迈开脚走了两步，就在那时，一个黑色的物体伴随着风声猛地砸向他眼前。速度太快，而黑影体积实在太大，老人根本躲闪不及只能眼睁睁看着那东西飞向自己！

就在黑影几乎已经碰上老人的那一瞬间，一只穿着靴子的脚从空中往下猛地一踩，木头地板发出了爆裂声。

老人家眨眨眼看了看眼前的地面，一个全身是血的男人以一个扭曲的姿势躺在那里，身下的木地板甚至被砸出了一个小坑。那人连哼气的声儿都没了。

老人又回头看了看，贝克曼仍然坐在那张椅子上，仿佛他似乎从来没有移动过似的，除了他原本手里的那只烟不见了。

“老爷子，你既然请我坐这里，那我也得感谢你，我不会让人在你的酒馆闹事的。”贝克曼从桌子上的烟盒里又掏出一支烟放进嘴里平静地说。

酒馆里鸦雀无声，他扫视了一眼周围站着只看着自己发愣的人们，这一圈人里面没有肇事者。

尽管老人并没有看清楚，但是还是有不少酒客看得分明，那一瞬间男人的出手之快与出手之狠简直令人心惊胆颤。畏惧强者的本能使他们甚至一时间无法动弹。

“啊咧？我还没打呢，怎么就晕了？”

从人群后面冒出来了一个声音，还沉浸在刚刚一幕里的人们不由地分开了一条道路。

有着一头抢眼红发的少年伴随着凉鞋踩在木头上的声音走了出来，他将左手的草帽压在自己头顶上走到已经昏迷的男人面前。

红发少年看了眼地上的一团人影，才又将眼神落到了眼前，坐在他灼灼视线处的正是黑发青年。

贝克曼和他四目相对。很明显这个红发少年就是肇事者。

“要打就出去打，不要在这里动手。”

他将步枪握在手中，擦燃的火柴点燃了嘴里的香烟。贝克曼手中的步枪对准了已经利刃出鞘的少年，这个人是一个强者。

红发少年的刀口只犹豫了一瞬间就从地上的男人转向了贝克曼。

“我想在哪里动手是我的自由，至少在我面前，我决不允许有人说罗杰船长的坏话。”

酒馆老板默默地往旁边挪了一步，偷偷捂上了嘴。尽管酒精上头，但没记错的话他刚刚好像也说了来着。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> 谢谢姐妹帮我看文
> 
> 腿肉虽渣也是肉x
> 
> 倔强中……
> 
> 最近差点饿懵了……


	3. 咽喉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：abo设定，也许ooc。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 分级：r15？
> 
> 注意：本的过去有原创人物出现，出现在回忆中。如果觉得雷，请不要滑下去哦。

本拿着半截烟往嘴里塞，烟是昨晚剩了一半的没抽完的，再抽味道总是不太对，呛得咳了几声。

他加大步子边疾步走着，边用眼睛扫视着码头。

港口一端密密麻麻的停着无数的船只，本脚下正踩着的码头正是属于世界十大贸易港之一的塞尔维亚港。这座岛位于北海海上贸易的最中心点，每天会有数百个国家的上千条船只会在这里来来往往。

就像人的喉咙一样，塞尔维亚港将无数的货物与金钱吞入和吸收，给商人们和百姓们带去财富与安宁，因此海上贸易的商人们也都叫它“北海的咽喉”。

本穿过来来往往的水手，这些强壮的alpha正忙在从船上卸货、运货、装车和搬运。本贝克曼，本来也该是其中一员。

然而他今天迟到了。

有几个男的头上绑着黄色方巾站在不远处，黄方巾在塞尔维亚的码头上代表着权利，这几个人是管事的监工，正一边指挥着搬运工们一边在本子上做着登记。

其中一个人看到了本，和旁边几人说了几句走了过来。本和他点头打招呼。

男人和本说了几句话，脸色从温和转变成了遗憾。他告诉本，本被开除了。

“这里的alpha几乎都住在附近，随叫随到，只有你，本，”男人说，“你有固定工时，你住在你自己的家里，需要的时候我们总是不能马上找到你。而且你还每天都迟到。”

码头上的船只总是不定时靠港，需要人手的时候并不确定。搬运工几乎都住在不远的街道里，好方便随叫随到。唯独本是个例外。

本皱了皱眉，“已经十多年了，我每天干的活儿比任何人都多，我迟到的那一会儿应该没什么影响吧。”

“你知道这不是工作量的问题。你是我们这最厉害的alpha，你比任何一个人都还要强壮和勤劳。”男人知道本有多优秀，他能做到的工作量有时候能抵得上十个人。

“最近公司换了管理层，也许是有人把你的事情和上面说了……”男人放低了声音，往本的身边凑了凑，“你知道的，我也没办法，我们已经十多年了算朋友……”

“没关系。”

本打断男人的话，用脚踩灭烟头。“我知道事情很多时候总是不公平的。”

男人张了张嘴，准备的说辞被堵在喉咙里。最后只是可惜的拍了拍本的肩膀。在他看来本的人生已经结束了。

尽管alpha的力气远远超于一般人，也多半很聪明，但是社会的格局却已经形成了稳定。一个性别并不能让你脱颖而出，穷人依旧是穷人，富人也仍旧是富人。

像本这种已经被固定在社会底层的人，很难有机会再爬上去。连份像样的工作都找不到，最后只能沦落为罪犯。

然而这里是北海的咽喉，没有人敢在这里惹是生非，承担同时与上百个国家还有和海军为敌的风险。罪犯在这里很难活下去。

最后越走越窄的路只剩下死亡的终点。

本和监工道了别，转身往回走。

太阳被阴云遮住，海风很大，喧闹着的港口此时并不适合他。

一个全身都裹在黑色连帽斗篷里的男人从本对面走来。男人想去的方向和本打算给他让开的方向完全一致，两个人像镜子一样重复着动作，三次以后他们都停下了脚步。

本盯着对面，对方的脑袋几乎被兜帽盖住，头低着根本看不清楚脸。

【这个陌生人在挑衅我。】

本克制住心里被人故意找麻烦的念头，右手放进口袋摸着匕首的外壳让自己放松。

这样的天气把自己捂得这么严严实实，不敢抬头见人，估计对方多半是个犯罪份子。塞尔维亚港的船只总是在带来美好的货物同时也带来罪恶的人。

本不打算多管闲事，他侧开身子打算绕过这个看起来很诡异的人。

就在两个人擦肩而过的一瞬间。

一只手抓住了本的手腕，它从斗篷里伸出来的速度很快，力道不轻不重刚刚好，既不伤到本也不会让本觉得疼痛。

也不能让本挣脱。

本微微侧头，瞪大了眼睛。他的脊背开始不由自主颤栗，这是一个远超越自己的强敌。

本知道自己躲不过这一下，他甚至来不及摸出自己的匕首。握住他的手掌心很大，指骨很细很长，黑斗篷下的是一个男人。

那只手从手腕滑到手掌，牵住了本。

这个人没有试图攻击的意思。

这是一个陌生人，本从未见过的陌生人，但是现在他被这个陌生人以很亲密的方式牵住了手。几根灵敏的手指甚至在本的手心里跳起了舞，像是在安抚着本，为突然的惊吓而道歉一样。

本的身体稍微放松了一点，他知道这其实是一种邀请。

在海上，与恋人们长期分离的人或者干脆就是独身的人们，当生理需求来临时他们更倾向于互相帮忙。大海养大的人们好像总是更直爽些，比起语言，他们选择用最直接的肢体接触来表达想法。

———如果你想邀请谁，就用你的手指去勾对方的手心。

本的心跳动的很快，但是刚丢掉了饭碗的自己真的没有这个心情。

就在打算抽手的那一瞬间，本的鼻子微微抽动了一下。一股奇特的味道混在海风里，很淡，是从对方身上飘散出来的，因为距离实在太近，本很敏锐的没有错过它。

微汗从他的额头上冒出，本忽然明白了混在海风里的是什么。

这种味道让人找不到类似的感觉，不熟悉，很陌生很强烈，充满了强势的张扬，但是偏偏也也不令人讨厌。

最主要的是它同时充满着情欲，能挑起人最初的本能。

世界上的味道有千千万万，但是能直接挑起人情欲的只有omega发情时的信息素。

本几乎没有闻过omega发情时的信息素，这大概算第一次。

在全世界，omega的存在比例总体来说较alpha和beta显得十分稀少。

据说成年后每月一次omega都会经历七天左右的发情期，像动物一样身上会散发出诱人的气味，也就是信息素，来诱导他人与自己发生关系。

而每一个omega都有着自己独特的味道，当被alpha标记以后，甚至这种味道会再次发生转变，也就是被打上alpha的标记。

尽管发情期和可被标记这些天性对omega来说是非常残忍的，但是对于其他性别来说，大部分人都会拥有的占有欲会在这里得到满足，几乎每个人都会渴望有一个只受自己掌控的人。

omega对人的诱惑是巨大而可怕的。

在如今的时代，有身份的omega几乎都成为了王公贵族的夫人，而没有身份的则沦落为地下黑市里与黄金等价的s级奴隶。omega的存在几乎早已与平民无关。

……但是。

现在就有一个omega，有胆子站在一个充满了alpha的港口，对着一个素不相识的陌生人发出邀请。

难道这个人就不怕被人带走，被人标记或者被转手卖出，也许再也见不到有着太阳的天空了吗？

本有一会儿真实地陷入了迷茫。

或者也许是omega的信息素让大脑停止了思考。

男人并不知道本的疑惑，他的食指在本的掌心里画着圆圈。修剪整齐的指甲与指腹一起划过皮肤，力道很重却刚好刺激到本那布满老茧的手心，本感受到一阵阵酥麻。

还有更加快速跳动的心脏，更多的燥热从脚尖冲到头顶。

本被带回到了现实，不管是陷阱也好是梦也好，自己可不是圣人。

本的手拉住了在自己掌心的手指，它们相互牵绊，好像它们也有着自己的意思，依依不舍般的互相留恋。

很快本合拢手掌退出了一点距离，只握住了男人的一根食指。

———如果你答应了对方，就握住他的食指。

本搂上男人的腰的时候，瞥见了兜帽下掩盖着的红色的头发，还有年轻的面庞。

这个omega如果在地下市场也许会卖出天价，本不着边际的想。

这个年纪在二十左右的omega并不知道本在想什么，他一点儿也不羞涩，和传说中温柔可爱一贯怯弱的omega完全不一样，没有丝毫害怕的样子。

红头发的男人微微伸长一点脖子，努力凑到比自己高了一些的本的耳边。

“去你家。”omega说。

在打开自己家门的前一刻的时候，本撞上了几个邻居。

一群游手好闲无所事事的男人们坐在家门口的木桶上，聚在一起不知道聊些什么话题，时不时爆发一阵笑声。其中几个对着本和身边的红发男人吹起了口哨，说着几句下流话。

本摔上门把声音关在门外。红发男人用食指撩开挡在额前的兜帽，从下往上的看他。

“你们家真的不太隔音。”红头发的说着，门外男人的声音几乎被听得清清楚楚。

他侧头又听了一下，“他们觉得我是你带回来的应召……”

“这一块住的人很杂，你不用理他们。”本拉着他的手走了两步，轻轻一推……男人坐到了床沿上。

“你房子好小。”omega双手撑在床上，两只脚刚好踩在地上，脚尖不停的来回摆着，床的高度很适合他。

他很自然的扫视着眼房间，极小的屋子几乎只有床和门口一张扔杂物的架子，角落还缩着一个衣柜。西面有一扇大大的落地窗，光线透进来照耀在陈旧的木地板上，很简洁的房间。

本走近他，从上往下的看着男人。“你们oemga发情的时候都是这么理智又淡定吗？”

他的手触碰到那黑色的斗篷，指尖有一点点颤抖。信息素对本的影响越来越严重。

“那倒不是，我比较特别，你要试试吗？”

红发男人微微扬起下巴，双眼皮的眼睛直勾勾的看着本，细密的睫毛下的眼眸里闪烁着一点勾引人的光芒。

背对着光坐着的身体隐藏在阴影里，他坚挺的鼻梁，紧咬着下唇的牙齿，还有那一头仿佛黑暗也挡不住的鲜艳的红发，清晰的倒映在本的眼睛里。本的身体被这个景象刺激着本能，身体灼热了起来。

斗篷和衣服在地板上堆积起来。

“你有那样的邻居们，我还是希望可以把窗户关上啊。”omega在本的身体覆盖住自己之前说道。

太阳从云层后出来，强烈的光芒打算穿越厚厚的玻璃落地窗的时候，两个纠缠在一起的身影靠在了墙上，一只手在兵荒马乱中摸到了拉绳，窗帘被靠过来的身体挤来挤去。

拉绳与另一个人影在同一瞬间猛地绷直了身体。

厚重的窗帘一点点移动，一步步将光线阻隔在外，只剩下被黑暗保护着的房间继续看着仍然在发生的事，完全不顾光的好奇。

————tbc————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽：
> 
> 只是想写个他俩调情而已，我也不知道怎么就搞成这样了【。
> 
> 明明原梗只是一个装a的beta本和一个omega红在一个港口偶然相遇之后这样那样……咳咳，最后本以为自己居然被一个o给嫖了的梗而已。
> 
> “红头发的”我是按照中文的习惯改了一下，总觉得红发叫起来不顺口，如果不习惯默默给它念成红发吧www
> 
> 什么港口，什么信息都是假的，都是编的。如果有任何信息匹配不上，那它就是编的【。
> 
> 反正有一天会被wt打脸【我一直抱着这样的想法】，在那之前就让我尽情地脑补吧www


	4. 那些小日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言：一点日常片段。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：脑子忽然蹦出来的几个小片段，随手拿着手机就写下来了。带着滤镜，没啥逻辑，好玩就行。
> 
> 警惕：见仁见智ooc。

1

香克斯刚遇到贝克曼的时候还是个喜欢吃巧克力的还没满二十的少年，贝克曼则是个喜欢喜欢抽烟的二十后半段的男人。

少年香克斯每次吃甜食的时候，他的大副贝克曼就在他旁边一根一根没完没了似乎可以永无镜头的吸着烟。

香克斯盯久了，就好奇香烟到底有啥好抽的，难道这就是成年人的滋味？

他好奇的从贝克曼口袋里掏出烟盒拿了一根，在贝克曼笑眯眯的眼神里吸了一口，然后呛到流泪。

“果然还是孩子，哈哈哈。”大副评价道。

少年心性还很强的香克斯看着贝克曼大笑，很不服输但也没办法，最后想了想挠头说肯定哪里不对，一定要试下贝克曼吸的烟什么味道，贝克曼还没反应过来啥意思的时候，香克斯就已经把他嘴里叼着的香烟伸手取下。

烟头还含得有些湿湿的，香克斯满不在乎就往嘴里一塞。贝克曼愣住了，这亲密度对活了二十多年的他来说还是有点过于刺激。

撩人不自知的香克斯则咂咂嘴。

“嗯?没什么特别的啊，好像没刚才那么呛了……不过有贝克的味道耶。”

香克斯说完露出一个“看吧我会吸烟了”带着得意的笑脸，看起来就像那种刚学会捕猎，带回了第一次抓到的小兔子回来的幼狼似的。

对着你张牙舞爪却又很亲近你的，想和你同化，想被你夸奖。

贝克曼觉得这简直像是被香克斯在海风里飘飘扬扬的头发扎到心上似的，麻酥酥痒痒的。

糟糕。

他现在纯情的才像是个什么都不懂的少年。

“这下我算大人了吧。”香克斯眯着眼睛笑着说。

确确实实意识到了这一点的贝克曼吐出一口烟雾这次真心同意的说道：“啊，你是大人了。”

另外，很多年后的香克斯完全养成了不带打火机的习惯，他每次想抽烟就叼着一根，直接拽过自己大副的衣领，将自己凑过去，火星子就从对方嘴里那头也燃到了这头。每当那时候，贝克曼都会看着离自己很近的香克斯忍不住想。

这个人第一次抽的烟，是从自己嘴里拿过去的啊。

不过其实当年香克斯也曾极力推荐巧克力给贝克曼，被严肃拒绝了，成年男人表示自己真的吃不来，但香克斯没有放弃，一直长年坚持见缝插针的往贝克曼嘴里塞巧克力。

到了今天，虽然贝克曼对甜食依旧没有爱，但是唯独巧克力是能吃上几块的。

毕竟，要长大的幼狼不止想和你同化，也是会想让你和他同化的。

2

贝克曼作为副船长来说，一向起着安定整个红发海贼团的作用，就像沉到水里的锚一样，充满安心感，让人知道自己在哪心都可以有个着落。

但是这么稳定的副船长也有心情不好的时候，多发时段主要是在他和香克斯吵架以后。

别看红发海贼团的船长和大副就像太阳和月亮一样，性格完美互补。

完美互补的另一个含义也就是几乎不大相同。所以会有分歧，有了分歧那肯定是要吵架的，天底下应该没有不吵架的船长和大副。

战力相当的两个人吵架就真的很可怕。

刚开始。

船员们都瑟瑟发抖，感觉海水翻滚，天地变色，风起云涌……

这没个战斗力谁敢劝架，何况男子汉的决斗旁人怎么能干涉？

发生很多次的后来。

船员们就都一起站在几百米以外瞪着天空，望着天上的云层被割裂成两半，一边聊着晚上吃啥，一边猜测啥时候他们才会和好。

一个小时，还是两个小时，还是要到明天早上。

没有更长了。

不可能更长了。

因为架虽然是要吵的，但是和好必然也是很快的。

所以红发海贼团有这么个科普时间。科普时间一般多为一群船员们人手都拎着酒瓶子聚在船尾，他们头顶上的云层厚厚的卷起，中间像是被劈开的裂开一条巨大的缝缝。

几个前辈拍着新人肩膀，和他们分享红发海贼团会以不定频率但多发的这一个“人造自然景象。”

看多了总会习惯的。

3

自从香克斯胳膊只剩下一条以后，确实发现了生活的辛苦。

武力值刷刷的下降，上门来挑事儿的海贼们也越来越多，当然身边有着一群可靠的同伴们，挑事儿的人的数量在迅速达到峰值以后就一路又滑了下去。在峰值来的那一批是最被同伴们收拾的最惨的，想捡漏的都被打个半死。

重新积蓄战斗力当然很有必要，天天拿右手练剑也是每日功课。可除了这些严肃的大事儿以外，还有些小事，才真是让人感受到为什么人真的会需要长两只手。

最简单的最直接的例子就是，香克斯有天握住剑柄的时候，发现自己指甲长了。这可不行，长了怎么方便，既不方便握刀，也不方便握酒瓶子。

香克斯当机立断就拿着指甲剪去了贝克曼的房间，伸出右手在贝克曼面前晃了晃。

正擦着步枪的贝克曼看了一眼就明白了，停下手里动作，握着香克斯的右手让人坐在自己旁边，就开始动手。

贝克曼按照自己印象中香克斯会觉得最舒服的长度剪，香克斯看着对面低头一脸认真的男人。

“你表情的就像是捧着黄金或者什么珍贵的宝石似的。”

香克斯似乎觉得很有趣，哈哈笑起来。

贝克曼翘起一边嘴角沉默着，等成功剪完最后一个手指头，轻轻地吹了吹香克斯的手指头，他握着香克斯的手倒是没放开。

“你的手，比什么黄金比任何珠宝都还要值钱。 ”

贝克曼没开玩笑，说话的样子认真的很，眼神直直的看着香克斯，香克斯从里面能看到很多温柔和珍惜。

“咳……”

已经很少会害羞的红发船长难得的有了一点不好意思，忙把手抽回来，还没说话就见贝克曼又拍了拍自己的膝盖，眼神落到他脚上。香克斯愣住。

“脚也给我吧。我帮你一起修掉。”贝克曼说。

“……脚就不用了。”香克斯赶紧摇头，脚和手总归不一样，修脚什么的就太尴尬了。

“我自己可以，这就不麻烦你了，让大副给自己剪脚趾甲什么的太奢侈了，太奢侈了……”还没说完，贝克曼已经低下腰握住了香克斯的脚踝，粗糙的手心投过皮肤传递着感觉，很热。

贝克曼按住想往回缩的脚踝，抬头看香克斯。

他望着自己有点不好意思的船长，笑了。

“你身上的每一块，每一个地方，都和你的手一样，很宝贵。四十多亿呢，平摊到身体每块地方下来都挺贵的。”

香克斯眨巴着眼睛，一时间分不清楚这到底是实话还是情话了。

当然，给船长剪指甲成为贝克曼作为副船长的新一项日常工作了。

—————完———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 趁着本香现在具有无限可能性使劲任意脑补。
> 
> 毕竟将来多半估计肯定会被wt打脸的吧（x
> 
> 官设实力与香克斯实力相当的贝克曼，我想如果两人真的吵架应该也会蛮可怕的吧ww
> 
> 当然日常吵架纯属觉得有趣这么想的，本来觉得可能有点ooc……但是，反正发生什么都不奇怪的op大海，嗨，脑洞一下又怕啥了（x
> 
> 其实真的好羡慕没有限制，可以放飞自我的洋妞和yhm，虽然他们放飞的方式不一样，但是那种感觉挺令人向往的（｡ӧ◡ӧ｡）
> 
> 幻想是种自由，不受限制的感觉真的很棒。
> 
> 我这种稍微想点啥自己就先吐槽自己的……羡慕死了😭


	5. 八卦

夕阳挂在天边，一群刚吃完晚饭的男人们聚在船尾处，三三两两地闲聊着。

“你们有谁知道副船长和头儿到底怎么认识的吗？”

“这个倒真不知道耶。”

“要不我们去问问副船长？”

“问问？”

可能八卦是人的天性，一聊到这艘船上的no1和no2号人物，立马就围了十几个人过来，其中一个身材壮实的男人举起握着酒瓶的手。

“我听说过他们是一见钟情？不过具体不清楚，咱们里面有谁敢真的去问问的？”

男人边说着边用眼神朝着在不远处靠着栏杆的贝克曼瞟了瞟。平日里很繁忙的副船长大概这会难得了闲，一只手拿着燃着火星子的香烟往嘴里塞。

红色的余晖打在贝克曼的侧脸上，将他的黑发也染上了橙色。深邃轮廓的脸庞上一副悠闲的神色，那悠远的眼神似乎在望着天边。

“副船长那样子什么都没想吧？”

“肯定没想，好难得看见副船长在放空啊。”

几个男人啧啧地压低了声音，看着贝克曼吐了一口烟雾，“你们觉不觉得副船长……长得还挺好看的？”

“那当然啊，一直很好看啊哈哈。”

香克斯悄无声息地蹲在了一旁，无声无息地加入了闲聊的圈子。

“是啊是啊，副船长的好看和船长是不一样的呢。”

香克斯有些好奇，学着他们压低的声音低低问道：“有什么不一样？”

“哎说远了吧，到底有没有人敢去问问副船长，他到底怎么认识船长的嘛？”

男人们的视线仍然在谈话的主角身上，所有人犹豫了一下最终勇气不足地都沉默着摇了摇头。

香克斯眼睛亮了起来，他笑眯眯地蹲着往前挪了两步，“你们来问我呀，想知道的话我告诉你们不也一样吗？”

“……问你？你怎么知道的……头、头儿！？”

“头头头头儿你什么时候来的！？”

“哇老大偷听我们说话啊！”

跟着从甲板上吓得跳起来的男人们，香克斯也跳了起来，委屈巴巴地反驳道：“那你们还要不要听吗……”

贝克曼将烟头扔进了海里，天边的最后一丝余晖刚好沉了下去。他转头看了一眼，香克斯蹲在一边正搂着几个新人船员脖子神神秘秘说着什么，外边也还围了一圈人。

一群平均年纪都三四十了的男人还像极了小朋友在玩过家家。

人群中时不时传出一阵惊呼声和笑声，贝克曼摇了摇头往船舱的方向走去。

红发海盗团的船员到底平均年龄几岁了？

这个问题大概今天他也不想知道答案吧。


	6. 洁癖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：
> 
> 隐含cp倾向：本x香克斯
> 
> 可能ooc。
> 
> 如果觉得雷请不要点开。

本原本有严重的洁癖，身为一个漂泊流浪的海贼 ，长期努力保持自己和周围环境的干净确实耗费掉了他一半的智商与精力。

就这样他还算比大部分人都聪明。

某天跟着香克斯躲避海军的时候，十分信任自家船长的本在香克斯一脚掉进泥潭里以后也一脚踩了进去。

本皱了皱眉，没想到更糟糕事情发生了。

香克斯接着一脚滑倒并伸手揪住了本的长发，顺利的两个人一起摔了进去。

污泥完美的覆盖住本的身体，从头到脚，包括整张脸。他是面朝下砸下去的，香克斯在他身上，比本要好的多。

“抱歉，本。”香克斯眨了眨眼。

后来回到船上，本在澡堂泡了半天，最后还是被前来打扫的船员发现晕在池子里才被捞了出来。

奇迹的是那以后本的洁癖好了。

然后三个月之内本都很想剪掉自己的长发。他从没有这么后悔过留长发。


	7. 相遇

“当我的伙伴吧。"

“如果我不同意呢？"

“同意的话你就是我的伙伴，海盗会保护他的伙伴。不同意的话……"

剑上的血迹昭示着威胁，火红头发的香克斯笑着将剑尖指向了本贝克曼。

“不同意的话你就是我的敌人，那我就杀掉你！

伸出手握住剑尖，贝克曼臣服在了眼前这个下一秒就将成为他船长的男人的威胁之下。

"那我是你的船员了。"

他心甘情愿的说。

我永远不会成为你的敌人，香克斯。


	8. 愿望

“流星雨什么时候来？”

“不知道。”

“什么时候来流星雨？”

“一会儿吧。”

“可是我困了，我还没许愿呢。”

香克斯把贝克曼的一条胳膊放到自己脑袋后面枕着，在躺椅上调整了一个舒服的姿势。

这说的不是假话，香克斯捂住嘴打了今晚第十八个哈欠，声音也已经充满了倦意。

贝克曼看着自己的恋人，红发少年揉眼睛的样子可爱的像一只困急了的猫，他低头轻轻在香克斯额头印上一吻。

“你先睡吧，等下我叫你。”

“好，贝克你要记得……”

香克斯闭上眼睛往贝克曼的怀里钻了钻。宽厚的胸怀极具安心感，略微摇动的船身似乎让睡意更加汹涌，就连海浪声也变成了极佳的催眠曲。

这艘小小的船儿躺在大海的怀抱，两个人又躺在小船的怀抱里。

流星雨还没来。

但愿望……却已经实现了。


	9. 一厘米

本有时候喜欢故意逗香克斯，说：“你知道吗，在我们这个世界男人没过两米就是一级残疾啊残疾。”说着用手指比了一厘米的距离出来。

香克斯瞪了本一会。

199cm的身高是香克斯心中永远的痛。

后来香克斯偷偷的穿了一个厚底的凉鞋。站在一起的时候他和本那几厘米的差距就被消失掉了。

直到本换了双靴子穿上。


	10. 光与暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言：一个脑洞。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：最近没有割腿肉，但是依旧没有停下开脑洞ww
> 
> 前两天和小姐妹聊天时特别想吃个可可爱爱风的本香，就脑了一个花精灵paro。
> 
> 估计短时间不会写它了，稍微整理一下先存着吧。真的想看小可爱的两只花精灵www

香克斯是光明森林的太阳花精灵香克斯，贝克曼是黑暗森林里的暗夜花精灵。

尽管两片森林原来就是一个整体，但是因为上千万年的隔阂，可怕又神秘的黑暗森林早已成为了生活在光明森林里的族群们避之不及的地方。

香克斯当然不是其中一位。

第一次见面就是好奇又贪玩的香克斯蹦哒哒误入了黑暗森林最深处，然后在水与墨一样黑暗的小溪尽头他看到了一只坐在鹅卵石上发呆的小精灵背影。

小精灵低着头盘腿坐着，黑色的头发绑在脑后，背后那双很有特色的翅膀慢悠悠地拍着。

香克斯没想到这里也会有一只花精灵。他快乐地自来熟地上去就拍了拍花精灵的背，花精灵下意识吓得一哆嗦，蹦到了溪水中心一块石头上。

暗夜花精灵的翅膀张的开开的，原以为对方要攻击自己的香克斯等了半天，终于等到对方开口说了一句话。

“……你是新来的花精灵吗？”

那声音很沙哑低沉，但是听得出来暗含的开心。

啊，这样吗？

知道对方误会了自己身份的香克斯脑子里闪过一个好玩的点子。

然后香克斯就进入了演技模式。

香克斯以新出生的花精灵身份迅速地和贝克曼成为了熟人www

贝克曼丝毫没有怀疑并且十分开心地接受了自己有了新同类的事实。

虽然他并不像香克斯认识的同族那样会开心地飞起来转圈圈来表达快乐，但是安静的贝克曼脸上一直挂着微笑，香克斯还是觉得这个暗夜花精灵是喜欢自己的。

贝克曼从诞生以来就一直生活在黑暗森林，它不知道自己为什么会诞生，也不知道自己为什么会诞生。他也从来没有同族。

香克斯是他第一次见到自己以外的花精灵，贝克曼觉得作为年长者的自己十分有必要以及义务要教教这个新人。当然他也很想分享啦，于是快快乐乐两人开始约会(x)相处以及学习知识。

中间是两个小可爱快快乐乐甜甜蜜蜜的相处。

除了香克斯隐瞒了自己的身体情况以外。

一直隐瞒自己是光之精灵的香克斯，在黑暗里待久了也就开始枯萎。

然后香克斯终于暴露了。

贝克曼知道了真相也没生气，只是想赶紧把香克斯送回光明的地方去。

后来，贝克曼送香克斯离开暗夜森林。贝克曼躲在暗处，因为他是暗夜花精灵，碰到光明就被灼伤，所以不能过去。贝克曼终于看到了太阳下的香克斯的样子，原来这才是香克斯真正的模样。

太阳花的花精灵有着红色的翅膀，上面甚至有闪闪发光的半透明色鳞片。就连头发都是红色的。原来这就是红色，原来红色是这样好看的颜色啊，贝克曼偷偷地想。

香克斯是那种耀眼型，贝克曼就是沉默型的。属性不同，性格不同，就连收到的祝福与诅咒都不同......

这样的两只注定是......要分开的x

那当然是不可能的www

总之有事没事两只就会在阴影处见面，森林也归强大的他俩统治了。光之花开遍光明之处，暗夜的花依然只在最深处绽放，非常人所能见。

尤其是阴天的时候对于他们来说最合适。天阴的时候还挺多的，所以就彼此互补特别融洽，香克斯弱的时候贝克曼就强大，贝克曼弱的时候香克斯就强大。

偶尔见面的时候，香克斯都喜欢给贝克曼带黑暗森林没有的东西去。

有次最新的樱桃红了。

香克斯就拖着一串樱桃，带着一溜尘烟跑到了贝克曼面前，“这个给你。”

贝克曼看着只比樱桃高了一点点的香克斯，还有后面更高更大的一大串，他对香克斯的体力陷入了沉思。

贝克曼没见过这种食物，一直绕着圈圈围着红色果子看，沉稳的表情中其实眼睛里其实出卖了他的迷惑。

黑色的翅膀像深潭一样吸引人，在贝克曼身后轻飘飘的上下翻飞着。太了解贝克曼的香克斯一看就知道贝克曼迷茫了，抖着肩膀笑得不行ww

更多的是一起在森林里玩耍。

要么一起躲在荷叶下面，吃着小莲蓬。要么飞到藤蔓上面挂着，贝克曼摘下黑暗树的小果子，掰断一根杂草，然后取出一根空心茎像吸管一样插进去。香接过来一喝，哇，什么天然冰镇饮料，凉凉甜甜的，好喝🎶

省略无数可爱的小片段（明明这个是为了这个开的脑洞∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿）

但香克斯偶尔也会违反只在阴影处见面的约定。

他喜欢坐在树叶子上，顺着黑暗森林的溪流从入口处一路滑行到最深处，去最幽暗处找贝克曼。然后贝克曼就会闷闷不乐。

坐叶子上漂流很危险，太阳花不会游泳。而且每次来幽暗处香克斯都会精神不振。尽管香克斯虽然很强大但是贝克曼还是会担心。

贝克曼没有办法强迫自己去管束天性开朗总是按自己步调行事的香克斯。

不过之后香克斯会发现去了也见不到贝克曼，而且如果不和贝克曼一起，哪怕他是温暖的太阳花，但是在黑暗森林的最幽暗处，很快身上的光芒就会暗淡下去，被吸收掉力量。

几次以后香克斯就明白了，如果不提前和贝克曼打招呼，他去了会见不到贝克曼的，那之后就收敛多了。

贝克曼是黑暗森林的王，他是几千年来第一次诞生于黑暗森林的花精灵。

就和受到太阳祝福的香克斯一样，香克斯被光明与万物所宠爱的同时，贝克曼也得到了黑暗的庇佑与爱护。

月色保护着贝克曼，只要贝克曼需要，一切安静静谧的生灵都将会把力量给贝克曼。

有一次在偏黑暗森林的地方，偶然见到了只有在黑暗森林才有的萤火虫。

萤火虫在空中随意飞着，贝克曼好像很熟悉它们似的也飞着加入了进去。香克斯看到贝克曼的黑色的头发散着，黑色的翅膀飞舞者，暗夜花精灵在微光中居然显得那么不同。

静谧之中，树木也为月色让开了道路，月光与荧光纠缠到了一起。

香克斯第一次见到这样的场景，原来与浓烈炙热的光相对，黑暗其实也是有光的。

香克斯脚尖点地轻盈的飞了起来。

他飞到了贝克曼面前，看着暗夜花精灵。

贝克曼也看着他。

然后他们亲吻了对方。

之后定下关系的香克斯就经常拖着好吃的好玩的给贝克曼。后来去阴影处的时候，一票其他精灵就喜欢打趣香克斯。

哟，森林之王啊，又要去会你小情人了啊？你小情人真的是花精灵吗？不会是想象出来的吧，从来没听说过暗夜森林能有花精灵生活在里面的，是不是被其他妖精欺骗了？

香克斯：……你们不懂(♡˙︶˙♡)

香克斯虽然不在意，但是还是和贝克曼说了。

贝克曼想了想，这种流言蜚语虽然不是问题，但是万一影响到香克斯的统治怎么办？

贝克曼就在溪流的最深处捞出来一块荧光石，做成小链子挂在香克斯的腰上，也没和香克斯说有什么用，香克斯也没多在意。

回去以后白天没什么。等到了晚上月色出来，各种妖精和花精灵们一起安静着闲聊的时候，大家就都看到那条腰链散发着淡淡的光芒。

腰链散发的光芒就像月色缠绕在香克斯的周围一样。这下光明森林的精灵们都信了。

因为光之森林的精灵们只能利用太阳的光芒，而不能利用月亮的光芒。而能编织太阳和月亮的光的种族只有花精灵才能做到。

光明森林的王与黑暗森林里的唯一一只暗夜花精灵相爱了。

这段奇怪的恋情最后连这片森林外的生灵都听说了，在统治这片森林的太阳花精灵背后还有一个活在传说里的暗夜花精灵。暗夜花精灵一直在太阳花精灵的身后支撑着他。

暗夜精灵只在最黑最静谧的地方生活，也几乎没有人真的亲眼见过。但是据说只要惹怒了它或者惹怒了森林之王，黑暗的花就会像死亡一样，悄悄的长在你的面前，带来不幸与灾难。

不管外面的传言，统治森林的花精灵还是过着自己的日子。

香克斯一直想给最黑暗处带来别的花灵，于是香克斯给了贝克曼一颗自己祝福过的太阳花的种子。

而太阳花种子也在暗林深处长出了花苞，香克斯高兴的不行。这会是暗林里的第一朵太阳花。但是最后花苞却永远没有绽放，就像被冻在了冰里的动物一样，花苞原模原样的保持着完型伫立于风中，长在纤细的茎的最顶上，包裹在一片绿色的花甚至还没来得及绽放就已死去了。

光明之物，终究并不能生长于黑暗之中。

在光明森林里的香克斯感受到了那朵太阳花死去的信号，香克斯第一反应是一直以来细心照料太阳花的贝克曼会很失望。

交代好事务后来不及等待下一次的见面，香克斯急匆匆坐着小叶子一路漂到暗林深潭处。

身体还没从叶子上跳下去，香克斯就看到了那朵已经死去的花苞。

然而香克斯的心却安稳了下来，他微笑了起来。

只有在夜晚才能照进暗林的月色下，月光像是披上纱衣一样朦胧地罩了下来。暗林里的唯一一只花精灵正整个身体附在那朵花苞上，两只手刚好抱住了花苞的上半部分。

它的头靠在了花苞最顶上，像是靠着小枕头一样悠闲，眼睛也闭得紧紧的。香克斯看见贝克曼的黑色翅膀像树枝一样自然垂着，微风微微吹动着它们。

暗夜森林的王，唯一一只暗夜花精灵，香克斯克斯的恋人，光明花精灵的背后支持者，有着恐怖传说的……本贝克曼，现在正抱着花骨朵在夜色下沉睡着。

“啊啊，我的恋人真是可爱。”

太阳花精灵跳下小叶子舟，在叶子顺着漩涡被吸入到水面下的同时，他张开翅膀飞了起来。

耀眼的红色惊动了月色，月色惊动了暗夜的一切生物。香克斯丝毫不在意黑暗中一切事物对自己的抗拒，他没有受到任何影响似的轻飘飘地飞了起来，翅膀快速地扇动只留下一道绯红的影子。

香克斯的食指放在嘴边，他做了一个噤声的动作，空气中顿时一片安静。

他又随手抓住想要逃跑的一缕月色，将它轻柔地批到了贝克曼的身上。光明森林的王在自己恋人的额头上印下了一吻。“晚安，我的暗夜。”

这时候他们还不知道，凋零的太阳花的花苞已经暗示了接下来的命运走向。几座有名的其他森林已经开始被外来的黑暗所吞噬，危险已经开始渗入香克斯克斯的领地。

但即使知道，太阳花精灵和暗夜精灵也并不会害怕。

王的身边有它的守卫者，而光与暗永远相伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥想说的，反正初衷就是想看甜甜可可爱爱的本香哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 脑洞随便整理下也有这么多啊（捂脸）


	11. 吻请落到唇上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腐向，短文。
> 
> 本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 见仁见智ooc。

贝克曼靠在船舷上望着天空抽烟，甲板上静悄悄的，只能听到海浪翻滚的声音。

往常趁着中午阳光正好三三两两在甲板上喧闹的家伙们，这会儿倒是都躲在了餐厅里。刚吃完午饭没一会儿，有个被香克斯在上个岛邀请上船的小说家开始讲起了故事。尽管四十多岁的小说家是个从来没有离开过家乡的男人，但是幻想从不受限制，他出版的好几本奇幻小说都特别有趣。

虽然有着伟大航道这种地方的世界已经够奇幻了。

“副船长，老大在哪啊？”

一个新人船员走近贝克曼打了招呼，“上个岛捡回来的那个宝箱被打开了，老大吩咐过一定要把里面东西第一个拿给他。”他冲贝克曼扬了扬手里的金色小盒子。

“顶层那边吧。”贝克曼想了想，扬了扬下巴指了下二楼放着太阳伞的地方。

“谢谢副船长。”

贝克曼叫住男人，“哎，你现在先别过去。”

“？”

“头儿应该在睡午觉，又不是什么急事，醒了再拿给他吧。”

新人表示懂了的点了点头，想到头儿睡午觉下意识小声的压低了声音。

“副船长的见闻色好厉害，能准确知道老大在哪干什么。”

贝克曼对于新人的奉承的笑了笑，只要在这艘船上，找香克斯从来不需要用见闻色霸气，实在是因为那家伙大概在什么时候做什么自己真的太熟了。

“那…给副船长你吧，头儿醒了你给他。”

“好。”

贝克曼从新人手里接过小金盒，黄金打造的金色盒子上镶满了钻石，中间一朵黄金玫瑰上还嵌着一颗大大的蓝宝石。

“好精巧的盒子，这是……戒指盒？空的？”

“嘿嘿对，如果没错的话，这个戒指盒应该就是那个传说中的睡公主的！”

婚礼上抛弃了公主和心爱的女人私奔的王子带走了戒指，伤心欲绝的公主回到房间看到只剩下精妙绝伦的空戒指盒……流尽了眼泪从此就昏睡不起直到死亡将这个美人带走。

一个伟大航道上小朋友们都知道的童话故事。也是红发海贼团近三个月来一直在追寻真相的童话故事。

“所以找了三个月的宝藏到头来只是一个空戒指盒？这点黄金和钻石……啧不够头儿喝壶酒的.......”贝克曼深深吸了一口香烟，忽然想到了什么，问新人，“那个小说家说什么了吗？”

为了破解宝藏的谜题才专门邀请来一起寻宝的小说家，应该有什么想法。

“不愧是副船长，”新人一拍手，笑嘻嘻说，“小说家说了，他读过的那本睡公主传记还是什么来着，好像说只要把被王子带走的戒指找到，放回到盒子里，平息公主的怨恨，就能唤醒睡公主，在她的允许下打开睡公主之墓……睡公主死去的时候她老爸给她陪葬了丰厚的财宝，如果是真的的话，一个公主的墓……赚了賺了……”说到后面新人已经开始沉浸于找到丰厚的财宝的美好幻想了。

“你的眼睛都变成贝利了！“贝克曼好笑的摇摇头，将烟头随手抛进海里，“你去休息吧。”

“好。”

新人走了两步又转回来一副苦哈哈的表情。

“不过副船长，我记得我小时候读过的童话书写的其实和小说家说的不一样啊。童话里不是都说其实睡公主没死，有个远方路过的骑士因为看到睡公主的美丽情不自禁的亲吻了公主的嘴唇……然后公主居然醒了过来！他们倒是幸福的生活在一起了，”新人撇着嘴哀叹，“那我们的财宝不是就没了？”

贝克曼叹了口气，对于眼前这个异常天真的家伙摇了摇头，说实话，贝克曼也不希望结局是幸福的。

毕竟......这样的话公主墓里陪葬的财宝才会不少吧。失去女儿的国王估计会用数不清的黄金来填补女儿一生中无法得到的爱而导致的空虚吧。

刚踏上二楼大老远就能看见太阳伞下面黑色的躺椅上睡着的红发男人，贝克曼拿着戒指盒琢磨着要去哪才能找到那枚遗失了几百年的戒指，他放低脚步声走了过去，不过既然有了戒指盒，至少戒指应该也是真实存在的。

贝克曼盯着呼吸平稳的香克斯，大开着的白衬衣露出被太阳曝晒变成古铜色皮肤的胸膛上下起伏着，看样子睡得很熟，暂时不会醒了。

醒来看到找寻的宝藏有线索了估计会很开心吧。

贝克曼默默笑了下，把本来打算给香克斯的戒指盒塞进口袋，不知怎么的视线就落到了......香克斯的嘴唇上。

右手搭在眼睛上的香克斯估计是想遮挡刺眼的眼光，只露出看起来显得有些干燥的嘴唇。

贝克曼觉得自己多半疯了，才会觉得......眼前这个场景是不是有点像睡公主的经典场景？

【骑士亲吻了睡公主以后公主就醒过来了。】

新人船员的声音也十分不分时宜的出现在贝克曼的脑子里。

最近忙着找寻宝藏，仔细想想确实好多天没有好好和香克斯接吻过了。像是被迷了心窍一样.......贝克曼弯下腰，慢慢的离香克斯的嘴唇越来越近。

“趁我睡着了偷偷亲我？”

香克斯带着笑意的声音低沉的在贝克曼耳边响起。

贝克曼像是被抓包了的孩子一样脸红起来直起身往后退了一步。他没想到居然被逮个正着，香克斯睁开的眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光芒，没有一点睡意，看来已经清醒很久了。

香克斯在躺椅上抱着肚子疯狂大笑，贝克曼叹了口气，好了，现在可以放弃抵抗任由这个男人嘲笑自己了。

香克斯坐起来靠着椅背慢慢停下笑声，只是抬头看着贝克曼，贝克曼又觉得尴尬了，一边掏出香烟往嘴里塞了一根，接着伸进口袋摸自己的火柴盒。

还好香克斯不知道自己刚刚脑子里在想什么，贝克曼偷偷庆幸。

“你要准备和我求婚吗？”香克斯看着贝克曼的手忽然温柔的笑了。

贝克曼愣了一下，眼神追随着香克斯戏谑的眼光落到了自己手里。

操。

手里拿着镶着钻石的黄金戒指盒简直耀眼夺目，他还以为自己拿的是火柴盒。

贝克曼被接二连三的尴尬弄得有点晕乎乎。

“……不是，这个不是给你的！不对、这个是给你的……这是睡公主的那个戒指盒，不过现在里面还没戒指……”

香克斯的脸上笑容随着贝克曼的解释越发的大了起来。他当然知道贝克曼是什么意思，但是难得看到冷静沉着的大副会有这么慌张的一面……很有趣。

“……香克斯。”贝克曼看着香克斯的脸最后停了下来，这个一直欣赏自己窘境的男人实在有点可气，他向前一步低下头在坐着的男人脸颊上亲了一下，“下次我会记得在你醒着的时候再亲你。”

“没关系………”

香克斯右手攀延到黑发男人的后颈将距离拉的更近，在嘴唇接触的距离停下来说。

“不过如果下次我睡着了，记得要亲吻到嘴唇上才能叫醒睡公主好吗？”

你才不是公主……抗议被贝克曼自己咽了下去，不管怎么样，反正醒了也可以亲吧，贝克曼主动往前凑了一下吻上了香克斯的唇。

干燥的嘴唇，湿润的口腔，柔软的舌头摩擦过牙龈带来的酥麻。这是不管多少次都会令人心动的亲吻，难怪沉睡的睡公主也会被骑士吻醒了。

不过，我也不是骑士。

贝克曼在心里补了一句。

对于海盗们来说，还是金光闪闪的黄金才更令他们血液沸腾啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 估计这对……只有我一个人在磕吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 所以我才会用自己这渣渣文笔一直自己给自己喂粮（又惨又努力挣扎的自己
> 
> 他俩信息量太少，全靠脑补角色性格，ooc啥的自己判断吧，反正就算以后被打脸那也是以后的事情了（倔强一下
> 
> 说起来真的觉得长情的陪伴和并肩战斗这个真的好戳人。
> 
> 像太阳的香克斯和像月亮的本贝克曼，官方给的设定足够我萌一段时间了（感谢


	12. 过七夕么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腐向。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：短，完，今天日本那边七夕，急匆匆搞一个吧。
> 
> 警告：私设有，见仁见智ooc。

悠扬的小提琴声顺着海风一路飘扬，最后消失在了将半轮落日藏起来的海平线处。

贝克曼推开门走进来的时候，站在船头的音乐家正好一曲结束，慵懒的曲调变得轻快调皮起来——宾克斯的美酒的轻快版。

红色力量号的船员们在清晨一靠近这座新的岛屿后，就欢快地三三俩俩踏上久违的陆地找乐子去了。

忠于职守的大副在忙完一系列日常工作终于抬起头时，才发现原来已经饿了一天肚子，抱着希望至少食堂还有厨子给留点吃的念头他踏进了食堂。

出乎意料的是空荡荡的食堂中央居然坐着那个向来第一个消失在岛屿上的男人，贝克曼惊讶地挑了挑眉。

香克斯靠在椅子背上冲着贝克曼挥了挥手，顺手将手里拿着的小甜品往嘴里一塞，“咔擦”咬下去，满意地露出一个笑脸。

食堂里的桌子上摆满了咖啡味的黑色小蛋糕、樱桃味儿的马卡龙、绿色的青梅果子酒。

空气中充满了香甜的味道。贝克曼的目光讶异地扫过桌面，这和往日鱼肉的味道中夹杂着烈酒香气的餐桌太天差地别。

“你又想吃甜食了……唔？”

贝克曼拉开香克斯身边的椅子坐下，还没来得及说完话就被男人塞了一个东西到嘴里。

一个巧克力球在唇舌间跃动，贝克曼嚼着被包裹在内芯里的坚果，有些茫然地看笑眯眯的香克斯。

“好吃吧？”香克斯问道。

“好吃。”贝克曼点点头。

“今天的特别小点心。”

香克斯说着又把一个杯子递到贝克曼嘴边。他低头喝了一口，酸酸甜甜，是刚酿好的青梅酒，里面还有几块未完全融化的碎冰。

贝克曼顺势接过杯子拿到手里，“最近不是牙疼吗？怎么又开始吃甜的了？”

“不是啦，不是啦，”香克斯摇摇头，红色的碎发在额头前摇晃，他的眼睛被耀眼的红色衬托的一样发亮，里面满满的都是期待。

香克斯意有所指地说：“今天是某个节日。”

“节日？什么节日？”贝克曼有些不解的歪了歪头，根据之前自己对这座岛的调查并不存在有什么庆典的记录。

“啧……贝克……啧。”

“？？？”

“贝克真的好过分。”

“？？？？？”

香克斯叹了口气。

哪怕面对恋人带有嫌弃的脸色，一向头脑清明的贝克曼也仍然想不起来任何事情。

他是遗忘了什么？

遗忘了什么吗？

“唉。”香克斯轻轻地叹了口气，似乎有些难过。

身强力壮威风凛凛的副船长本贝克曼终于有点慌张起来，缩在蓝色的斗篷里的健壮身躯看起来居然有些无助而又弱小。

是忘记了什么吗？忘记了什么？男人疯狂地运转自己的大脑。

香克斯慢慢地拿起黑色小蛋糕往嘴里送，低垂的眼眸看起来居然有点悲伤。

贝克曼捏紧了握住杯子的手指。

今天是与香克斯认识的第三千七百八十七天，今年香克斯的生日刚过去一百零五天，距离他们挑破心意过去了整整两千一百天，距离今年的交往周年日还有五十八天。

都不对。那么到底是忘了什么？

原本欢快的曲子又换了曲调，宾克斯的美酒变成了一个令人悲伤的曲子。那个拉小提琴的家伙为什么还没有下船去找乐子？

香克斯忽然“噗”地一下笑起来。

“贝克真的很可爱啊哈哈哈。”

贝克曼瞪着拍着桌子哈哈大笑的男人。

“我开玩笑的，为什么你总是把我说的话当真？”香克斯撑着头说，把咬了一半的蛋糕递到贝克曼面前。

“对不起。”贝克曼诚恳地道歉，然后张嘴。

红色的舌头从蛋糕边缘攀缘到手上，牙齿微微含住了修长的手指上。

“你道歉干嘛？我开个玩笑而已。”

“不，是我忘了。”

香克斯眯起眼睛，“你想起来了？”

“啊。”

舌头顺着指尖移动到手腕，牙齿从手臂上的疤痕上走过，路过脖颈与下巴，最终找到了自己另一半的伴侣。

“说好陪你的，我忘记了，抱歉。”

贝克曼退开身子又坐回椅子上，香克斯微微地喘气，嘴唇有点红。

黑发男人又喝了一口青梅酒，冰块早已融化，味道似乎比刚刚淡了一些。

在西海的风俗里有一个日子叫做“七夕”，听说原本是从“和之国”传出来的节日。和之国的武士带着自己的眷侣隐居于西海某处岛屿，恋人们会在这一天许下美好的愿望以求长久相恋。

很多年前陪着香克斯踏上红发男人故土的贝克曼正好赶上所谓的七夕佳节，那时候他们彼此都还没挑明心意，处于正朦朦胧胧的暧昧时期。

两个人肩并肩挤在热闹的人流之中，香克斯看着一路的小玩意儿新奇不已，贝克曼则一路买着小吃不断喂给还在长身体的红发少年。

有黑色的咖啡味小蛋糕、樱桃味儿的马卡龙、裹着果仁心的巧克力球，还有明明在一只杯子里却有两只吸管的青梅果子酒。

天空里不断绽放的美丽烟火，身边尽是甜蜜依偎的恋人们。

香克斯和贝克曼肩并肩站着，被头顶上的美景所吸引。

他们的手背靠着手背，烟火结束的时候差一点就要牵上。

然后下一秒香克斯就踩上了旁边横冲直撞过来的海军的脚。海军张大嘴看着香克斯，香克斯看着贝克曼，贝克曼看着海军脚上被踩了一个脚印的靴子。

愣神了一秒以后的海军伸手一巴掌把香克斯手里端着的饮料打翻在地，然后跳起来大喊道：“该死的海盗！！”

“香克斯，走！”

贝克曼猛地牵住那只一直没牵着的手，也没顾得上慌乱狂跳的心脏，挤在因为听到海军喊声而惊慌的人群中快速地往海岸方向走去。

香克斯一直沉默不语地跟在他身后。

小船很快驶入夜色中的大海上，香克斯趴在船缘上有气无力的哼哼，就连月色下的红发都嫣嫣了似的趴着。

“怎么了？”贝克曼蹲下来问。

“啊啊我的吃的我的喝的我的巧克力我的果子酒……我的七夕！”

香克斯撇了撇嘴，抬起头看着贝克曼的眼神里写满了委屈。

明明知道眼前的人很难过，可是因为那样子太过可爱，贝克曼实在没有忍住一下笑了出来。

“啊！贝克……你居然还在笑！”

“好了好了，这样吧……”贝克曼努力扒拉着勒住自己脖子的手，尽管爬在自己背上耍赖的香克斯的体重并不重，他还是露出了一副“我输了”的表情。

“以后有机会我再陪你好好过一次七夕吧，就当补偿了可以吗？”

“……不用了。”

使劲勒人胳膊的劲儿忽然就弱了下来，香克斯轻快地落在甲板上，又趴回到船缘上。

他把胳膊伸出去，手指在海水里响起阵阵水花声。

“不用了，七夕要和喜欢的人一起过的嘛。贝克还是不用陪我过了。”

贝克曼只能看见轻柔的海风掀起一点儿香克斯后脑勺的红发，看不见少年的表情。

贝克曼没有说话。

那时候距离他们表露心迹还有好长好长的无数个日子。

“不敢相信这么多年，居然只有今年的七夕咱俩才有空。”

宾克斯的美酒已经结束，小提琴的声音已经彻底消失了。见闻色的范围内已经感觉不到任何人的气息，看来音乐家也已经下船去了。

“抱歉，我真的忘了。”

“不要在意，贝克。毕竟往年这时候我们都在砍人嘛。”

香克斯和贝克曼肩并肩坐在食堂中央回忆往昔。从伙伴关系到再新增一层“恋人”关系后，尽管无数次约好要再过一次七夕的想法直到现在也没有实现。

“还有一年这时候在那个泥沼坑里。”

“那年不也是，我们被藤蔓在森林里吊了一夜……”

“那次本来我们都有时间了吧，结果碰上大风浪被卷到荒岛昏过去了哈哈哈哈……”

香克斯说着从桌子旁掏出两根吸管，放进了从冰箱里刚取出来的酒杯里。

他晃了晃酒杯，青色的梅果子和冰块一起撞击着杯壁，酸甜的味道很诱人。

“我一直觉得你眼睛的颜色很像青梅的颜色，很好看。”香克斯淡定地称赞着恋人，咬住一只吸管，靠过去。

另一根吸管被贝克曼笑着咬在嘴里。

两个人的额头相抵，酸酸甜甜的味道一起涌入他们的口中。

就像很多年前的那个夜晚一样，他们分享着一样的东西，一样的感受。这么多年以来也一直如此。而很多年以后，也将一如既往不会有任何改变。

要说什么改变了的话。

大概是现在的“七夕”，两个人终于难得的名正言顺了过了一次吧。

从不是恋人……到已经变成会在一起一辈子的人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我脑子里在脑补酸爽www
> 
> 还是那句，正主太甜了我只好酸爽了x


	13. 小小世界

本看向此时就在自己怀里的香克斯，虽然肉眼很难辨认出男人正在承受莫大的痛苦，但是本依然能从他紧咬住的下唇、紧皱的眉头以及不断颤抖的身体感受到香克斯的感觉。他多希望自己可以不顾一切地吻上这个人的唇，将他的痛苦全部带走，只给他的船长留下快乐。但是他不能这么做，香克斯给了他最大的信任，将大副的位置那么真诚且放心的交给了他。

那就是香克斯和他之间的关系最好也是最终的样子。他已经得到了香克斯最大的馈赠，还能再奢求更多吗？

本用斗篷将香克斯牢牢的裹在其中，将他牢牢的抱在自己怀中，在找到合适的人之前他必须确保船长的威信不会被这种事情摧毁。

* * *

香克斯低着头抓住了本的斗篷，一头扎进熟悉的人的怀中。

几乎没有任何犹豫，本甚至还没有明白发生了什么就已经飞快地将香克斯裹进自己的斗篷中。

本能感觉到怀里的人的身体在不住颤抖，也能感觉到香克斯抓住自己斗篷的手就像是溺水的人抓住救命绳一样牢牢抓着自己。

他完全来不及思考自己的心跳是如何快速地加速，香克斯发红的耳朵已经完全抢占令人他的注意力，让人难以挪开视线，那颜色甚至极其接近玫瑰般的艳红。

本几不可违地叹气，手指几乎也是有点颤抖地抵上香克斯的下巴，他的船长没有任何抵抗，完全顺从地跟着手指的力量抬头，一张满脸潮红的脸落入本的眼帘。

本在那双已经无法聚焦满眼迷离的眼睛里看到了自己。在这斗篷形成的的小小世界里，香克斯的喘息声变得那么清晰那么明显。

这样下去……就要糟糕了。


End file.
